The Shortest Stories Are The Sweetest
by Aranel Lissesul
Summary: Summery: Five short stories about Kurogane and Fai. I meant to write this as a Brotherly/really really really strong friendship story. This was not meant to be yaoi. That wasn’t my intention at all. –nods sagely-


Disclaimer: I don't own Tusbasa or any of the character or places. They all belong to CLAMP. What lucky ducks. XP

Summery: Five short stories about Kurogane and Fai. I meant to write this as a Brotherly/really really really strong friendship story. But ya'll can take it as Yaoi if you like, so long as you know that wasn't my intention. –nods sagely-

A/N: I got this idea from reading a story on . I can't remember what it was, sorry. Basically, you pick a few songs that you like (and that are longish) And write a short story for each song as it plays. Now, in the story I read, you were only allowed to play the song once. I tweaked the rules and played the songs at least three times so that my story had a little body to it. (That sounds rather odd…?) I enjoyed doing this, it's a great writing prompt if you have writers block! Enjoy the story.

Balloons:

_~ Jinagabeorin eorin shijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotjji  
noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae ma-eumedo areumda-un gi-eoktteuri saenggangna. ~_

_~During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying  
If a red balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories. ~_

_-Balloons by DBSK_

Kurogane didn't like balloons. They were too happy, too bright. He once received a balloon from a smiling clown at a festival. Mother had smiled and told him to say 'thank you'. He had of course. He'd do anything for Mother. He had only been five at the time. His big, red eyes, so much like his father's, stared warily up at the balloon as it pulled against its tether.

Mother knelt in front of him and told him to hold onto the string tightly so that it wouldn't fly away.

"I will." Little Kurogane promised, looking up at the balloon. He still wasn't sure he liked it. He knew for sure that he didn't like those stupid clowns. Fake smiles. It made him sick. After a while, the excitement of the festival distracted him and he felt the balloon tug free. With a cry, he looked up as the balloon flew away, higher, higher, higher. Gone.

Now, many years later as he stared at the newly befriended mage, he thought of that stupid clown and the balloon.

Fai was a stupid clown. Fake smiles, counterfeit laughs. And yet, even though Kurogane despised it, he held onto Fai tightly, lest he feel the string slide from his grip once more. And watch Fai go higher, higher, higher…Gone.

Snow:

_~ No lyrics to this song. It's just piano. Sorry. Look up DNAngel Eternal Snow on Youtube. ~_

Fai loved snow, snowflakes, anything that was cold, wet and white. Even hail. As a small boy, he used to beg and plead with Ashura-ou to let him go out and play in the snow, even if it meant neglecting his studies. Ashura-ou would look up at him and sigh, his face tired, yet patient.

"Not now Fai. Finish your studies, then you may go." He had promised.

But it was hard. Oh so hard for a small boy to have to patience to sit and finish his studies while the snow whirled and danced outside, beckoning him to come and play. One morning, Fai thought that if he sneaked outside before he had to start his studies, maybe Ashura-ou wouldn't notice. The small boy rolled over in his bed and stared at his window. The sky was a dusty gray as the world slowly turned its face to the sun, ready for warmth. Fai ran down the stairs, his bare feet padding silently down the hall and around the corner. He threw open the door and ran out. In his excitement, he didn't even put on boots or a coat. He stood there in his socks and pajamas, shivering both with cold and excitement. He looked up, blinking as the snow fell onto his cheeks and lashes. He cupped his hands and watched as snowflakes took temporary rest on his palms. He brought his face close, staring in wide-eyed wonder. The snowflakes melted away. Fai's face dropped. He had held them too close, barely touched them really, but still they had gone. They had melted. He thought that maybe, if he held more, they wouldn't go away. But time after time, they melted.

When Ashura discovered the boy, he found Fai shivering, cold, and wet. Ashura was furious. He scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him inside, the whole time asking the boy what in the name of all that was good and holy had possessed him to do such a thing. He set the boy down on the couch and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Fai's shoulders. He asked Fai again and when he received no answer, he grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Fai! Answer me now!" He said in a loud, commanding voice.

Fai's lips trembled, then he promptly burst into tears.

Ashura was momentarily shocked, then he gathered the boy in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He whispered.

Fai shook his head. "They went away! They left!" He wailed, burying his face in Ashura's shoulder.

"Who?" Ashura asked, genuinely confused. The whispered response he got nearly broke his heart.

"The snowflakes. They didn't like me."

'Sama' is mine:

_~Ne ggum soke nan neol jibhaehaneun mabeobsa nae jumune  
Neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo. ~_

_~In your dreams I control you with my magic spells  
You're once again yearning. ~ _

_- Mirotic by DBSK_

It aggravated him. Then again, everything aggravated Kurogane. But this was more aggravating then others. Those stupid names! Over and over, grating against his ears. 'Kuro-chan, Kuro-poo, Kuro-tan.' Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hated it. Yet…there was one name that didn't aggravate him as much. That was 'Kuro-sama.' Lord Kuro. He almost…liked it. No! No he didn't! Kurogane shook his head in frustration. He didn't like it and he didn't like Fai. At all. End of discussion. He hated Fai's guts…right?

The one day he found out he was wrong was odd in events. First, Fai seemed more melancholy then usual. Oh sure he still covered it well and smiled like a bumbling idiot. But Kurogane could see through him better then that.

He walked up behind Fai, watching as the mage walked though the woods. Syaoran was back at the camp with Sakura and Mokona. Fai had tried to slip off unnoticed, but Kurogane always noticed. He heard Fai breathe in a soft, broken voice.

"What do you want?"

Kurogane hesitated. "What's wrong with you? And don't you dare lie to me or I'll break your arms." He mock-threatened, secretly knowing he'd never really hurt the mage.

Fai paused, then ducked his head so that Kurogane couldn't see his eyes. "I'm…just thinking. About Ashura-sama."

Kurogane had heard little of Ashura, but what he had heard, he didn't like. He gritted his teeth, not sure what to do about the strong, raging emotion that choked up inside him. He reached out and grabbed Fai's arm, spinning him around. "Sama is mine." He said, his red eyes flashing.

Fai looked up in confusion. "Eh?"

"I'm Kuro-sama." He said to him. "Forget Ashura-sama. I'm your sama." He said through gritted teeth. Kurogane could feel Fai staring at him in astonishment as he stormed away, leaving the mage behind. Stupid mage. Fai had gone and made him…horror of all horrors… Jealous.

Two Wishes:

_~Sotto sotto hitomi tojite_

_Kimi o kanjite iru..._

_mata kaze ni sasowarete hitori sora o miageru_

_aenai yoru wa hoshi ni negai o kakeru no_

_Hontou no watashi nante daremo wakaranai kedo_

_koko ni iru kara matte iru kara_

_kimi dake wa kidzuite. ~_

_~ Softly, softly, I close my eyes_

_Feeling you..._

_Called by the wind again, I look up at the sky alone_

_On nights when we can't meet, I send my wish to the stars_

_Nobody knows the "real me", but_

_Because I'm here, because I'm waiting_

_I want only you to notice me. ~_

_- Futast no negai by Miyamoto Shunichi_

Fai walked slowly down the hall, towards the kitchen. They were in Outo country and Fai and Sakura were currently working on keeping all the customers happy. Fai was lugging an armload of dirty dishes and was in the process of trying to figure out how to open the kitchen door. When he got to the kitchen though, he found that the door was already open. Wondering who had left it open, he stepped in. He knew it couldn't be Sakura, because she was in the café, serving the guests their refreshments. He glanced around and saw Kurogane sitting at the kitchen table, reading the daily newspaper. Fai studied him for a brief moment, then moved on and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "I didn't know you were home Kuro-poo." He said, filling the small sink with warm water.

Kurogane grunted irritably. "How many times I gotta tell you to not call me those stupid names?" He asked.

Fai didn't answer as he began to rub a dirty plate with a soapy rag. He thought for a moment, then called. "Kuro-sama?"

There was a heavy, agitated sigh and the rustle of the paper being lowered. "What!?" Kurogane snapped, obviously not in the mood for talking.

Fai ignored his tone and went on, his voice soft and, for once, serious. "What would you do if you had three wishes?" He asked, looking up at the window that was over the sink.

Kurogane grunted. "Stupid question. I don't know. How 'bout you?" He said, his eyes filtering through the paper on the table.

Fai shrugged. Rain started to pat on the windowpane, running down the glassy surface in tear-like streams. "I guess…I'd wish that…" He trailed off.

Silence fell for a long time, ruling with an iron fist. It made Kurogane uncomfortable. Finally he asked. "What? What would be your first wish?" He asked, feeling slightly curious.

More silence.

The rain fell harder.

Thunder growled.

Fai spoke.

"I would wish. That someone would cry for me." He whispered, staring down at the sudsy plate in his hands. "Because…only the sky cares enough." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "The sky cares enough to cry for me. See?" He gestured brokenly to the rain outside.

For just a moment, Fai's well-constructed mask slipped and fell, shattering into a billion pieces. And Kurogane saw everything. He saw Fai's hidden pain, felt unshed tears on Fai's cheeks, heard Fai's silent, never-ending scream of agony. It took his breath away. And then, just as suddenly, it was over. Fai pieced his mask together and hid his feelings once more. The mage turned and gave Kurogane a counterfeit smile. "I guess my second wish would be for us all to stay together. Don't you think so? Kuro-chan?" He said, drying his hands on a towel and walking towards the door.

Kurogane didn't say a word, staring at the mage.

"I think I'm going to see if Sakura needs any help. I'll finish the dishes later." Fai said, closing the door behind him.

Kurogane sat there in the silence. For a long time he sat there, not moving, shocked by what he had seen. Slowly, he stood and walked over to the sink. Plunging his large, strong hands into the warm dishwater, he began to finish the job Fai had left undone. "I swear, Fai." He whispered, his chest tight, an ache in his heart. "One day, I'll cry for you. I'll make sure that at least one of your wishes comes true."

The Last Night:

_~ '…didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine.' _

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eye so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere, you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I have you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything, you need me to be. ~_

_-The Last Night by Skillet_

Kurogane leaned against the wall, staring at the window. It was all a waiting game now. Syaoran had seen a piece of his past and as a result, both he and Kurogane were suffering. Syaoran was suffering under his newfound knowledge and Kurogane was suffering under his reopened wounds. He was alone for now. No puffball Mokona to bother him, no stupid mage to pest him with annoying nicknames. Kurogane rested his forehead against the cool glass pane. The librarians were looking for them, accusing them of stealing the book of memories. Which, in a way was true.

Kurogane heard footsteps approach him from behind. Kurogane blinked and made absolutely sure that his feelings were covered and in check. "What do you want Mage?" He asked, his tone lacking its usual bite. He wasn't up to antagonizing Fai right now. His heart hurt too much with the memories of his parents' deaths.

Fai stood behind him, the usually phony smile pasted on his lips. "You don't ever cry, do you." It wasn't a question.

"Not if I can help it." Was the quiet answer.

Silence.

"You know…" Fai casually walked closer, staring at Kurogane's back and shoulder, then past his shoulder and at Kurogane reflection in the window. "I wouldn't tease you if you did. This once." He offered.

Kurogane snorted. "Why would I want to cry?"

Fai lowered his head, but kept his eyes on Kurogane's reflection. "Loosing loved ones hurts doesn't it." He said, another question made statement.

Kurogane actually flinched. He hated himself for doing it, for showing any sign of weakness. So he took it out on Fai. He turned, using anger to dull his own aching pain, and sharply backhanded Fai across the cheek, watching as the mage's head whipped to the left with the force of the blow. "What would you know of it!?" Kurogane shouted in the mage's face, rage clouding his eyes.

Fai stared at the wall in front of him, his face a mask of shock and pain. He slowly turned his head and stared up at Kurogane, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His lips parted then closed, the again. Like he couldn't breathe. "I-I…" He choked out, blinking rapidly to hold back tears. "You're right." He whispered brokenly, hanging his head. "I wouldn't know anything about it." He lied, feeling one tear escape down his cheek.

Kurogane's hand smarted from where he had struck Fai. He instantly regretted the blow; it made him feel worse rather then better. He knew, he had to lay aside his pride, his honor, his dignity, and make amends with the one person who truly understood. He saw that now. Feeling dangerously close to breaking down, Kurogane reached out towards Fai, intending to help him, but when he saw Fai flinch, it made his stomach churn. "Fai, I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry." He reached out and grabbed the back of Fai's head, pulling him into a tight hug, crushing the thin mage against his chest.

Fai stared at the wall, feeling Kurogane's fingers pressing his head tighter into his chest, feeling Kurogane's frantic heartbeat against his cheek. He gingerly reached out and hugged the tall warrior in return. "I do understand. Really." He promised, his cheek still stinging from the blow, but the wound that the slap had left on his heart was already healing.

Kurogane nodded. "I know that now."

Fai felt a wet tear land on his cheek, but it wasn't his. It was Kurogane's. "Kuro-chan…" He whispered, looking up as another tear fell onto his face. His head was shoved roughly back into its original position as Kurogane refused to let Fai see his face.

"No." The ninja commanded. "Just stay there. And if you ever tell anyone-"

"I won't." Fai said quickly, closing his eyes. "Don't worry Kuro-sama. This is the last night you cry alone. From now on, I'm here."

A/N: There you go Charli! I hope you liked it. I tried the best I could on this, sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped. I threw some fluff in there for you too, Yay fluffness! ^_^ Tell me what you think and if I need to change any of it. I respect your opinion so much. And to anyone else who has found this fanfiction, you all should totally go check out Goofy-Charli's profile! Her Kurogane and Fai stories rock my socks! –laughs- Thanks for all your help Charli.

Please review!

Ara


End file.
